UN REGALO PARA ANTHONY
by DULCEKARENRINXLEN
Summary: un sueño tuyo mi dulce candy salvo mi vida


UN PEQUEÑO REGALO PARA EL CHICO MAS DULCE ANTHONY EL PRINCIPE DE LAS Rosas

Candy y Anthony iban cabalgando detrás de la zorra de pronto una trampa aprisiono la pata del caballo de Anthony Candy solo veía como Anthony caía de su caballo

-¡ANTHONY!-Candy grito desesperada bajo del caballo y se paro junto al cuerpo inerte de Anthony

-ANTHONY-volvió a gritar Candy antes de caer sobre el cuerpo inerte de Anthony

-Candy abre la puerta por favor que tienes que te pasa

Anthony al no obtener una respuesta entro al cuarto de Candy sin importarle nada. Candy se despertó al oír su voz y volvió a llamarlo con un grito desgarrador

-ANTHONY-candy salto de la cama y corrió a los brazos de Anthony llorando con mucha desesperación

-Anthony

-que pasa candy que te ocurre-los tiernos ojos de Anthony buscaron la mirada de candy ella no podía verlo ya que las lagrimas le nublaban la vista

-Anthony por favor no me dejes no te vallas no te mueras te lo suplico yo….te amo-Candy al escucharse volvió en si y se giro dándole la espalda a Anthony y se tapo la boca

-CANDY-Anthony quiso tocar el hombro de candy pero mejor solo dijo

-Candy yo también te amo debo salir porque no es correcto que este en tu cuarto mientras tu estas vestida con tu ropa de cama

Candy al oír esas palabras se dio vuelta y miro fijamente los ojos de Anthony el la miro y comprendió que era mejor salir cuanto antes

Anthony se dio vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le dijo a Candy

-no voy a morir nunca te abandonare

Candy creyó que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho primero por lo que soñó y después por la confesión cuando Anthony salió de su cuarto solo escucho su voz detrás de la puerta diciéndole

-vamos bella durmiente apresúrate

Eso la hizo sobresaltarse y corrió directamente al armario de pronto se sonrojo y se dijo –se lo dije le dije que lo amaba

Y el me contesto que también me ama-Candy saltaba de felicidad-Anthony me ama-Anthony me ama me dijo que ama de pronto tocaron su puerta

-Adelante

Era Dorothy –vamos apúrate que ya estas muy retrasada

Unos minutos después candy aparece montada en su caballo acercándose en donde están Archí Stear y Anthony. Candy y Anthony no dejan de verse sus ojos irradian el amor que los dos se profesan

Candy es presentada en sociedad y comienza la casería. Candy y Anthony se separan del grupo

-Anthony porque nos separamos del grupo-le pregunto Anthony

-Te quiero mostrar mi lugar favorito vamos

-Esta bien vamos

Llegaron a la colina y Anthony empezó a galopar candy tenia miedo así que le dijo a Anthony que se detuviera

-Anthony no quiero que galopes tan rápido no quiero perderte por favor no saltes los arbustos promételo

-No pasara nada Candy pero de todos modos te lo prometo

-Gracias sabes Anthony extraño el hogar de pony extraño a los chicos a la señorita pony a la hermana María

-Ese lugar es muy especial para ti verdad Candy

-Si ya que ahí me crie fui muy feliz y conocí a mi príncipe de la colina

-Candy quien es tu príncipe de la colina

-Ahora creo que lo se

-HA

-Eres tu Anthony

-Quería decirte algo pero mejor te lo digo cuando vallamos a la colina de pony porque algún día vamos a ir verdad

-Te prometo que algún día iremos

-Es una promesa ¡Mira candy ahí va un zorro!

-¡NO! Anthony no lo hagas-Candy al ver que Anthony iba a correr detrás de la zorra se espanto que se callo del caballo pero Anthony fue mas rápido y callo al suelo para detener la caída de Candy y rodaron quedando el encima de ella unos segundos después vio Anthony como su caballo había caído en una trampa para zorros y comprendió que Candy le había salvado la vida

-Tranquila Candy no paso nada no llores estoy bien me salvaste la vida-Le dijo Anthony a Candy para que se tranquilizarla ya que Candy estaba muy asustada

-Estas bien no estas muerto estas a salvo

-Fue gracias a ti

De repente sus miradas se encontraron Candy se sonrojo ya que sentía el aliento de Anthony tan cerca de sus labios Anthony sabia que no era correcto que el estuviera tan cerca de Candy y menos el arriba de ella pero en ese momento el no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el gran amor que el sentía por ella y que ella le correspondía Candy de pronto de sentirlo tan cerca empezó a cerrar los ojos sus labios estaban entre abiertos Anthony ya no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera besarla quería probar de esos labios rojos que por el gran amor que le tenia se había aguantado las ganas de besarla pero ahora ella lo incitaba a seguir de un momento a otro el ya tenia sus labios sobre los de ella Candy al sentir los labios de Anthony sobre los de ella se sorprendió pero después empezó a corresponderle con pequeños besos en los labios pero después Anthony empezó a profundizar el beso y se abrió paso con su lengua a la boca de candy Anthony sabia que estaba llegando muy lejos y se separo de ella lentamente se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que los dos se amaban y Anthony dijo:

-Candy yo te amo desde el momento que te vi te ame cuando te empecé a conocer mas me di cuenta de que ya no podía vivir sin verte eres todo lo que buscaba se que vas a pensar que estoy loco pero yo te amo y en un futuro si tu me aceptas me quiero casar contigo

-Anthony yo también te amo a pesar de que primero pensé que eras el príncipe de la colina pero después me di cuenta de que no eras y aun así no me importo porque yo ya te amaba y no, no pienso que estés loco yo en un futuro también me gustaría ser tu esposa pero no veamos el futuro veamos el presente lo que estamos viviendo ahora

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa le mandare una carta al tío abuelo Williams para que me deje empezar a cortejarte

-Espero y no se niegue

-Ya veras no se negara

Desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables ya que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro

Fin


End file.
